Talk:Dreamswap/@comment-35757757-20190804044355
Top 10 questions people need to ask Onebizzarekai about Dreamswap (and hopefully will now that I’m making this): 1: Did Nightmare ever try and butcher the song Black & White by GHOST while in any sort of encounter with Dream? *Follow up: What was his reaction (Especially to the line, “You’re not the girl I used to know”... will he pay attention to the rest of the line, the fact he says “girl”, or both?... or anything for a reaction) 2: Do the Meme Squad have a Youtube channel? *Follow up: What’s their content like? (Let’s Plays, song covers even Youtaite, etc) 3: Have the Meme Squad ever gotten drunk? (I can’t even imagine the disaster that likely followed) 4: What would happen if the Meme Squad crosses over with the AU Crazy Fanfics? (It’s a thing. Look at the Undertale Wiki’s Fun and Games board. I’m still waiting for replies to happen again) 5: With what was said about how if his friends joined JR and how he’d react, would Nightmare end up doing something similar to Bro Rodez? (COMMUNICATIONS) (Basically they cut all contact with the rest of the world and locked themself in their room where they nearly starved to death) *Follow up: What would the other characters’ reactions be? Like, if he found a new place to live since his former friends know their old home, and locked himself in there until any of the other characters (well, specifically Dream, Cross, and/or Error) found the place and discovered him in there. Would he leave a note explaining why he did this? Would they’d even find him in time to save him? Would they save him? If he dies like that, would Dream die too? If not, how would Dream react to the news that his brother cut all contact with the world and starved to death? Wait... CAN he even starve to death?... there are so many questions with this. The thing I want to know the most is how the characters would react 6: What do you think of this idea: The Meme Squad sing “it’s dark!” (Nightmare as Oliver, Cross as Fukase, and Error does both Len and Piko... or would it be different? You decide I guess) 7: Can we have “The Meme Squad read a bad Creepypasta” become a thing? (Especially if it’s Blood Whistle and they do Blood Whistle the musical a full version for the entire Pasta... Bad Creepypasta joke yay) 8: (WARNING: DARK AND EDGY QUESTION. INVOLVES SELF-DELETUS) Would Nightmare ever commit suicide? *Follow up: If yes, for what reason, and would he leave a note to say why? *Double Follow-up: Would it kill Dream, and if it doesn’t how would he react to the news? 9: If you had to make a crossover between Dreamswap and another AU, which one would it be? 10: I’d Dream gives off a warm aura, would he actually be able to set someone/something on fire in the right temperature? (Feel free to use these questions guys. I don’t have a Tumblr account and I’m too lazy or something) (I actually want these to be answered)